knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Series Featured
The following page is a footnote, created to explain the science/supernatural phenomena/other details seen in the series, The Knights of the Multiverse. This page is a list of all the cartoons & anime featured in The Knights of the Multiverse, as well as a list of possible candidates for later addition to the series. Main Shows Featured: * Steven Universe * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (elements from the 90's anime & Crystal) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Transformers Armada * Mazinger Z & Great Mazinger (with elements from Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact) * Getter Robo & Getter Robo G (with elements from Getter Robo Armageddon and Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Godzilla (elements from Showa, Heisei and Millennium eras.) * Phineas and Ferb * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Specific Characters This list consists of singular (or, sometimes two) characters from a single series who's shows aren't focused on in the series. Some of these characters' origins/plotlines from their own shows are even tied into other shows' plots, most particularly in Earth Prime's story. * Aim for the Top: Gunbuster (Noriko and Kazumi) * Super Dimensional Century Orguss (Mohm) * Martian Successor Nadesico (Ruri Hoshino) * Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 * Tosho Daimos * Kotetsu Jeeg (taking elements from Kotetsushin Jeeg) * Brave Raideen * Gravity Falls (Pacifica and Preston) * Danny Phantom (Danielle) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Melody) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) (Fordo) * Adventure Time (Marceline Abadeer) * Regular Show (Benson) * OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes (Darrell & Shannon) * Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos (Jet and Drill) * Transformers Animated (Thundercracker and Skywarp (and a nod to Blurr)) * Combat Mecha Xabungle (Elchi) * Space Warrior Baldios (Marin & Baldios) * Astro Boy 1980 series (Nyoka) * Astro Boy 2003 series (Epsilon) * Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn (Iczer Two, Three and Atros) Cameos This is a list of single characters (or a group of characters) from other shows that either only appear for one or two episodes. * Chodenji Robo Voltes V * Chodenji Robo Combattler V * Justice League * Star vs the Forces of Evil * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 * Cowboy Bebop (Bebop Crew) * Outlaw Star * Mobile Suit Gundam (Various) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * * Ninja Senshi Tobikage (Tobikage) * Mechander Robo (Mechander Robo) * * Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV (DaiRugger XV) * Lightspeed Electroid Albegas (Albegas) * * Space Emperor God Sigma (God Sigma) * * Chojin Sentai Balatack (Balatack) * Gowapper 5 Godam (Godam) * * * Mirai Robo Daltanious * * Daiku Maryu Gaiking (The Daiku-Maryu) * * Psycho Armor Govarion (Govarion) * * Six God Combination God Mars (God Mars) * * Detonator Orgun(Orgun) * Tekkaman Blade (Blade) * * Groizer X (Groizer X Squadron) * Space Runaway Ideon (Gigantis) * Other Candidates * Sym-Biotic Titan * Megas XLR * Robotech: The Masters * Dragon Ball * Yu Yu Hakusho * Trigun * The Big O * Armored Trooper VOTOMS * Blue Comet SPT Layzner * King of Braves GaoGaiGar & King of Braves GaoGaiGar: FINAL Category:Footnotes Category:Original Media